gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur: Legends Redux
Soul Calibur: Legends Redux is a proposed remake of Soul Calibur: Legends. The idea is for the game to be a Soul Calibur game without rounds. Designed primarily as a solo game. Versus mode finally allows the exclusives to be in the regular Soul Calibur style. The way most of the game works is that the gamer explores the environment and often fights one opponent per area. On occasion more than one character will appear to attack the hero. Characters The story is a non canon spin off based around Siegfried Schtauffen's transformation into Nightmare. Seven playable characters are in the game. Nightmare and Cervantes make an appearance in the game but only as bosses. Assassin, Berserker and LizardMen from Soul Calibur 2 also appear in the game as common enemies. Playable characters * Astaroth (under the name Astaroth α) * Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * Lloyd Irving (guest character) * Heishiro Mitsurugi * Siegfried Schtauffen * Sophitia Alexandra * Taki Enemy characters in solo mode * Ammon (redisgned) * Assassin (advanced enemy) * Barbaros (redisgned) * Berserker (moderately difficult enemy) * Cervantes * Fafnir (redisgned) * Geki (redisgned) * Maki (A female Fu-Ma ninja that is Geki's partner, also mutated by Soul Edge's power.) * Iska (A refugee Hungarian prince who is the court jester for the Masked Emperor. Later revealed to be the true main villain.) * LizardMen (moderately difficult enemy) * Masked Emperor (a female creation made by Iska to trick Siegfried into giving up Soul Edge) * Nightmare (Siegfried's demonic alter-ego, that appears after he succumbs to Soul Edge's power) * Skeleton Warriors (easy to defeat) * Mummies (Fights with various ancient Egyptian weapons. Vary in difficulty.) Story Soul Calibur: Legends takes place between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur 1. The game begins as Siegfried finds Soul Edge on a ship. He battles Cervantes on the deck of the ship. Later, Siegfried is tasked by the Masked Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire to find the remaining pieces of Soul Edge in order to use it to win the war against Barbaros of the Ottoman Empire. *Though it should be noted that the story is non canon* Reception Reviews for the original version of Soul Calibur: Legends have been mediocre to poor. Most at the middling/failing scores, scoring far lower than previous installments. *Nintendo Power -- 6.5/10 *1UP.com -- 6.8/10 *IGN -- 6.0/10 *GameTrailers -- 6.3/10 *Famitsu -- 7/7/7/6 *GameSpot -- 3.5/10 *Electronic Gaming Monthly-- 6.0/7.0/4.5 *Game Informer -- 4/10 *Edge -- 2/10 *X-Play --2/5 Trivia *Interestingly, the designs of some characters are similar to those seen in Soul Calibur 3, despite the game taking place long before it. *The Skeleton enemies are found to use Xianghua's moves and neutral stance. *The introduction level (where Siegfried finds Soul Edge) is inaccurate; Cervantes was already "dead", was holding Soul Edge at the time, and Soul Edge was the form of one of Cervantes's swords at the time. Also, Siegfried looked a lot different back then. This should be corrected for the remake. *The Story is believed to have taken place between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur 1, due to the fact that Siegfried's English voice resembles that of Siegfried in Soul Edge, and that he does not possess the scar that debuted in Soul Calibur 1. As well as in the game he reveals in the stage where the player fights Fafnir alone, prior to about to fight Fafnir, that he doesn't know who it was that murdered his father. Creation First time in a Legends game! Even allows you to customize primary characters for the solo mode. Category:Remakes Category:Remake Category:Fighting Games